Vice
by 1xmocha
Summary: It was days like this he spent smoking endlessly tying to forget Genchiro watches and tries to deal.


1Vice

By: 1xmocha

Rating: T

Pairing: Gen-chan x Roma!

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis nor the characters

Summary: It's time like these that he smokes endlessly to forget; Genchiro tries to deal.

Note: My first Gen-chan/Ryo pairing!...although it's packed full with angst...

Warnings: Little rommance...ANGST galore! I'm serious! Get a box of tissues or something cause I know I almost cried writing this!

Genchiro liked to remember the times when they use to be so damn...happy.

It's the only constant reminder of happiness he has.

He had been dating the "prince of tennis" for over 9 years now.

When one talked about Ryoma Echizen it was always with admiration for being such a great player. And sometimes, more often than not, a cocky player whose arrogance knew know bounds.

But for those who knew him better, he was an enigma.

To Tezuka, the so called "Pillar"

To Atobe, a challenge.

To Momoshiro, a best friend.

To Genchiro, a rival...a _lover._

Genchiro had to snort at that.

Lover was such a relative term. Sure they might have been all good and all back then but that was precisely it.

Back _then_...

Things change over time, people change...

And Ryoma was no exception.

Genchiro had to admit that tennis wasn't the only reason he had been attracted to the boy.

Ryoma was hot. Everyone wanted him but only Genchiro got him.

He vaguely remembered his courtship with Ryoma and how utterly short it was.

A tennis match(date), a ponta or two, a confession...and then they were tumbling into bed together.

Although their relationship wasn't exactly what one would call "normal" but for them it was comfortable.

They were so happy those first 3 years..true Ryoma was a brat as he was stoic but they hardly ever really argued.

Then came what Genchiro referred to as the problem years.

There was 3 different 3 year periods of their relationship: The happy years, the problem years, and the drifting apart years.

Ryoma was the best player in the world. Everyone knew it and no one could beat him.

Or so they thought. They hadn't counted on health.

It was the last match of the U.S. Open 5 years ago when Ryoma's leg finally gave out for the last time.

True he did win the match(through the pain) but it was official. He was done.

He had tried to comfort Ryoma but he always pushed him away.

That's when the drifting apart years came.

Ryoma hardly talked to him anymore let alone have sex with him.

Ryoma was changing.

Ryoma could no longer play tennis, walked with a slight limp, and stayed cooped up in a house thinking of what could have been drawing pictures of random objects ignoring the world entirely.

He spent endless days picking the boy up from bars drunk off his ass, taking the packs of cigarettes from him...

It was days like those when Ryoma smoked endlessly trying to forget the pain...everything really.

He tried to deal he _really_ tried...

He was just so damn tired of it all!

He had had it. Today was the last day he was walking through these doors again.

Genchiro walked into their-Ryoma's- house.

Ryoma was as usual sitting by the window.

Utterly lifeless.

"Ryoma..." he spoke softly.

Ryoma turned to him normally full of passion, golden eyes...lifeless.

"I..."he began not knowing how to break it to the boy.

"I'm sorry..." Ryoma whispered so lightly he almost didn't catch it. Tears streaming down his face.

"I know." Genchiro smiled bitterly picking up the suitcase he had packed earlier.

_I know..._

He had never felt so utterly selfish in his entire life as he did at this moment.

But...he was still alive. Just because Ryoma acted dead to the world didn't mean to had to.

He leaned down and kissed Ryoma for the last time.

Ryoma didn't respond.

Genchiro smiled bitterly...really no surprise there.

He pulled away tracing Ryoma's lips for the last time, amazed at how he still felt about the boy that had caused him so much pain.

But staying with Ryoma would kill him faster than staying apart would.

Sometimes he wondered what life would be like if everything had turned out right as he sat I his new apartment reading another novel from his collection.

But then again, fairy tales don't always have happy endings now do they?

Oswari.

Err..yeah...so yeah for angst...(goes to write something happy now.)


End file.
